In a high-throughput wireless local area network (HT WLAN), such as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n specification, devices may operate in the 2.4 GHz band using 40 MHz wide channels or 20 MHz wide channels, thereby allowing a 40 MHz capable basic services set (BSS) to switch between operation in a 20 MHz wide channel or in a 40 MHz wide channel. Under such an arrangement, some devices may be interfered with by others' 40 MHz operation, for example devices that are operating in accordance with a BLUETOOTH standard will be interfered with by the 802.11n devices operating in a 40 MHz wide channel. The interference will be result of operating BLUETOOTH in the vicinity of the IEEE 802.11n devices that belong to a different BSS that overlaps in this area, overlapping basic services set (OBSS). To accommodate BLUETOOTH devices, devices operating in 40 MHz wide channels should switch to operation in 20 MHz wide channels to allow better BLUETOOTH coexistence with 802.11n devices. In order to implement a dual channel width system, however, stations that are capable of operating in both 40 MHz channels and 20 MHz channels are required to scan the set of 20 MHz channels to listen for stations that indicates operating BLUETOOTH and then switch if one or more such devices are found. Thus, stations that are not access points potentially may be required to scan up to all of the channels on which the station is capable of operating, even if such stations are in a power-saving mode. Furthermore, an access point may be required to quiet its BSS for a relatively longer period of time while scanning both 40 MHz and 20 MHz channels.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.